


A Duel for Justice

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spoilers, Weapons, Weapons Kink, bloodplay is light though, dom!akechi, joker is in fact into it but akechi never asked and joker never actually said, light edging, protagonist is referred to as joker the whole time so whichever name you prefer works, spoilers for post-casino palace, sub!Akira, sub!Ren, sub!joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: I mean, we were all thinking the same thing during Justice Rank 8, yeah?In which a duel between Crow and Joker turns into a hormone-fueled makeout session. Also knives are involved.My Kinktober 2020 Day 1 attempt, just a few days too late.(Some spoilers about the characters in the aftermath of the casino palace.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Duel for Justice

Panting hard, Crow eyed Joker’s form, evaluating him. This impromptu duel had been everything he had hoped for, and yet could still be more. Crow saw his opportunity and took it.

Joker stumbled back, barely dodging the all-too-real bullet fired from Crow’s gun. He was confused; he’d thought this was to be a battle between their Personas?  
Regardless, it seemed that the course of the battle had changed. He pulled out his dagger, and found himself relieved to see Crow draw his sword, as well. He let the adrenaline fuel his tired body as he dove in for an attack.

Crow grinned, satisfied that Joker had understood his desire for a more physical battle. He should have the advantage, he knew, with his longer blade, but Joker made up for this with his incredible dexterity and speed.

The battle continued this way for some time, before, in a flash, Crow had disarmed and knocked over his opponent, and had caught the loosed dagger with his off hand, seemingly with ease. The smirk that he wore in his victory was a hungry one.

Joker gulped from his prone position; he was fairly confident that Crow—no, Akechi—wouldn’t betray him until after Niijima’s palace, but he wouldn’t discount the fact that he had presented his rival with the perfect opportunity to commit murder and never be caught.  
As Crow stalked forward, some sort of heated hatred evident in his gaze, he planted his own sword in the ground, and began twirling Joker’s dagger in an almost mocking way. He had won, but the game was not over yet.

“Well, well, well; it seems that my full potential was too much for you to handle. And I had such high expectations for you, too…” Crow delighted in the knowledge that he had defeated the leader of the Phantom Thieves without even needing his second Persona.

Joker uncharacteristically chose to remain silent, unsure if a cocky response would endanger him or if this was just another melodrama from the Prince Detective. Instead, he took a deep breath, willing the blood rushing through his veins to slow, to clear his mind.

Before he could accomplish this, Crow was already upon him—literally. Crow stood over Joker’s tense form, and—kneeled, straddled over him? He watched as Crow, Akechi now, removed his mask and tossed it aside.

Akechi laughed at the confused look on his rival’s face, and planted his free hand next to Joker’s head. He was now holding himself over Joker, his face uncomfortably close to that of the trapped man’s.

“What, nothing to say for yourself? No defense?” Without his mask, Akechi’s face easily telegraphed the sadistic joy he derived from the situation, and Joker couldn’t convince himself that it wasn’t a good look on him.

Joker gulped.

At this, Akechi’s eyes darted to his opponent’s throat, and in the span of a breath he had Joker’s own dagger pressed to his throat; not close enough to cut, but certainly close enough to be felt.

Joker stilled, which caused Akechi to laugh in surprise.

“Are you frightened? Is this not what you expected, when I asked you to join me in Mementos? Should it have been?”

Joker’s mind was racing, even as he did his best to maintain steady eye contact with the man who seemed to be threatening his life. Did Akechi actually intend to kill him here? Like this? Was he willing to die like this, unarmed and on his back, without a single protest?

Before he could think of anything to say, Akechi continued, “How I wish to know what you’re thinking right now, dear leader. Are you under the impression that I plan to kill you? To slit your pretty little throat and watch you bleed out under me?”

Joker tried to convince himself that his eyes widened only in fear, and not in some twisted form of arousal.

“If so, I’m afraid I’m going to have to correct that assumption.” With no other warning than this, Akechi surged down and pressed his lips firmly against Joker’s, less of a kiss than an attack, teeth already beginning to tug at the other’s bottom lip.

Joker let out a sound of surprise; he couldn’t help it.

For a moment, Joker hesitated. Then he began to kiss back.

Through their aggressive kiss, Akechi grinned, and made a sound of condescending victory. As a reward for Joker’s compliance, he pressed his tongue into his open mouth.

He also adjusted the knife, angling it so that the edge of the blade ran along the underside of Joker’s jaw—Joker, who moaned in surprised response, whose eyes then shot open in embarrassment.

When he saw that Akechi hadn’t reacted to his shameful cry, he squeezed his eyes shut, and his desperation showed in the way he sucked on Akechi’s tongue, the way his arms shot up to wrap around the brunet’s shoulders.

Angered, Akechi pulled back from the kiss, leaving Joker open-mouthed and panting. Akechi snarled, and, with a sharp movement cut Joker across his lower cheek.

As the blood began to well and spill from this shallow cut, Akechi demanded, “Did I give you permission to move?! How dare you, you insolent degenerate.”

With his free hand, Akechi grabbed Joker by his hair, and tugged harshly backwards, exposing his throat and pulling a choked gasp from his mouth all at once.

Wearing a darkly satisfied grin, Akechi leaned in and began biting the soft spot where Joker’s jaw met beneath his ear, just a little bit too harshly to feel pleasurable. Akechi turned the dagger, and kept the flat of the blade pressed too-hard against Joker’s cheek.

Joker was sure that one small movement would cause the knife’s edge to dig into the soft flesh of his cheek, but this thought only sent a further heat through him, instead of the fear that he had anticipated. His thoughts were forced back to Akechi’s mouth as the older boy switched to nibbling on his earlobe, occasionally swiping it with his tongue.

He pulled his mouth off only for a moment to whisper in the same ear “Do you understand me?”

With a shuddering breath, Joker spoke for the first time since the duel had begun.

“Yes.”

Suddenly, Akechi was sitting up again, and Joker could feel a sharp stinging sensation in his cheek where Akechi had abruptly slapped him.

“Do not speak without permission! If I ask you a yes or no question, you are to nod or shake your head only. Is that understood, brat?”

Only then did Joker realize his mouth had been hanging open. He closed it and gently swallowed, before slowly nodding his agreement.

He was hard in his trousers.

Akechi took a moment to stare at the flushed face beneath him, to watch the bead of blood finally drip from the slice under Joker’s mask and run down towards his sweat-matted hair.

Finally, Akechi nodded in satisfaction, and scooted back a few inches along Joker’s body, coming to rest on his thighs. Without hesitation, he took the knife to his rival’s throat again, but this time he began to slice through the vest that Joker wore beneath his coat.

Joker’s eyes dilated as he felt the chill of the room on his exposed chest, and he let out a ragged gasp when he felt Akechi pull the torn edges of the garment apart, revealing the entire expanse of his chest. He waited with bated breath to see what the detective would do next.

Akechi took a moment to appreciate the sight laid out before him, used his teeth to pull off his glove from his free hand, licked his thumb and index finger. He then leaned forward just the smallest amount as he grasped Joker’s pink nipple with his saliva-covered fingers, and tugged lightly.

Joker wanted to feel ashamed of the noise that had torn from him, but he could see that Akechi was just as aroused as he was, so he shut his eyes and relaxed his head, turning to face the side, as if that would prevent any of what was coming.

With a carefully blank look, Akechi continued to tweak the nipple to hardness, studying the debauched look on the Phantom Thief’s face, the blush that had barely begun to spread across his chest. With an annoyed noise, he swiped the dagger across Joker’s chest, opening another shallow, but much longer, cut.

Joker yelped in surprise; with his eyes closed, he hadn’t seen the attack coming. He now lay with his eyes open, barely seeing Akechi out of the corner of his vision as his head still faced the side.

When Akechi leaned down and licked a long line across the length of the slice, which had barely begun to bleed, Joker openly moaned, and his arms twitched with the need to grab onto Akechi, onto anything that might anchor him in this moment. He forced himself to relax his arms, to keep them by his sides on the floor, but found himself clenching his fists instead when Akechi began to suck on the edge of the cut, as if he was trying to draw out blood for him to drink.

Akechi grinned despite himself, pleased to see Joker struggling to follow his orders. With blood still on his lips, he moved to suck on the nipple that he hadn’t already toyed with.

“Ahh, hah, hnn...” Joker made little aborted noises as he desperately tried not to speak out. He found himself pushing his chest out, arching his back, anything to experience more of that wet heat.

Sensing this, Akechi used the tip of the dagger to press down on Joker’s exposed chest, only millimeters away from the cut which now oozed the slightest bit of blood. Joker relented easily, more entranced with the threat of the knife than the pricking, stinging sensation where it broke skin.

When Akechi had deemed himself finished, he again scooted down, positioned his mouth over Joker’s trembling navel. The thief barely even noticed this as he focused on all of the pleasurable and painful sensations that Akechi had left behind.

Barely noticed, that is, until Akechi dragged the dagger down his rival’s happy trail, cutting perhaps a little bit deeper than before, and Joker felt as though he were about to be vivisected right there on the dirty floor of Mementos.

Akechi coupled this with gentle kisses and light sucking on Joker’s bellybutton, tongue only occasionally dancing low enough to press against the new wound. He could feel the constant cycle of flex-release-flex-release in Joker’s abdominal muscles beneath him, and knew that he was winning.

Giving one last bite to the freshly formed slice, Akechi sat back up, to again study Joker’s flushed expression. At some point, perhaps due to the pain of Akechi nibbling on the open cut, Joker’s head had turned back to front, but was now tipped backwards, neck straining and exposed, as Joker warred with his desire to move, to grab onto his tormentor’s body and pull him into another passionate kiss. Tears threatened to fall from his tightly closed eyes.

Seeing this, Akechi decided to move on.

He pressed the flat of the blade against the bulge in those black pants, and when Joker involuntarily thrust his hips up, up against the knife, Akechi muttered, “Disgusting,” which somehow sent a full body shudder through Joker, who then melted again onto the floor.

Unsatisfied with his rival’s seeming calm, Akechi cleanly cut through the button holding shut the pants, and tore them open to reveal Joker’s straining erection.

It took everything Joker had to not thrust into Akechi’s hand when he felt it wrap around his girth; he could feel his thighs tensing over and over again as he forced his hips to remain still.

Akechi hummed in thought as he began to gently stroke the erection before him, watching as Joker’s head slowly relaxed, and his eyes slowly began to open, half lidded and glazed over.

When he deemed the other man ready, Akechi adjusted his position, leaned down, and took the weeping cock into his mouth.

At this, Joker could not help but yell out; his hands flexed as he managed to keep his arms to the floor, but could not manage to keep his hips from pushing forward into the welcoming mouth.

In punishment, Akechi pressed the edge of the blade slowly but firmly into the delicate skin over his hip, beside where Joker’s cock entered his mouth. He applied pressure until Joker finally allowed himself to be pushed back to the ground, reveling in the deeper nature of this cut. He watched as blood instantly began to seep from the open wound, he listened as Joker struggled to contain his broken cries—of pleasure? Of pain? Akechi could no longer tell, nor did he care.

He used his free hand to gather some of the blood leaking from this new cut, and supplemented his blowjob with strokes from his hand lubricated in blood.  
When Joker saw what Akechi was doing, saw him cover his dick in his own blood, he let out a helpless whimper, and hated himself for the pleasure that shot through him, that brought him even closer to orgasm.

Akechi could see that he had brought the Phantom Thief to the brink, and so he pulled off with a pornographic ‘pop’ and watched as precum instantly gathered again at the tip. He licked the blood from his lips, and scooted until his hips were flush against Joker’s, before removing his own hard-on from the confines of his pants and wrapping his bloodied hand around the two erections.

His own spit and Joker’s blood served as adequate lube as he began to thrust, masturbating himself with his hand and with the feeling of Joker’s throbbing cock pressed against his own.

Joker could feel tears running down his face at this point, as he began to babble in an attempt to beg Akechi for the release that had been denied to him. Thankfully, even just the sight of Akechi thrusting and rubbing against him—it almost could have looked like Akechi was riding him, or maybe even fucking him—was enough to get him going again.

What finally pushed him over the edge, however, was when Akechi pressed the flat of the blade to his cockhead, smearing his dagger with his own precum and blood.

As Joker came, eyes rolling back in bliss, he could vaguely feel Akechi chase after his own release, panting with exertion as he thrusted faster and faster, and then licked the cum and blood and spit off of the blade as he finally reached orgasm.

Joker came back to himself only to feel the harsh stinging of ejaculate landing in the open cuts that decorated his body, and he cried out in pain and surprise. The very concept was arousing enough that he could feel his dick give one final pulse as the last of his cum dribbled out. He couldn’t even bring himself to wipe the blood and tears from his face as he watched Akechi return from orgasm; he was too entranced by the sight of the detective’s tongue fellating his dagger, licking up the semen and blood that covered the blade.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me.
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
